


Cover for Tangled by lunarinsanity

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [9]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long ago, a prince was born. Strange circumstances surrounded this prince's birth. A force known as the phoenix force emanated from him and since then, many mutants were born. However, out of vengeance this prince was kidnapped and held in a tower for many years. Along comes a thief and turns this forgotten prince's world upside down. Sound familiar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Tangled by lunarinsanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarinsanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tangled: An X-Men Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870255) by [lunarinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarinsanity/pseuds/lunarinsanity). 



> Long ago, a prince was born. Strange circumstances surrounded this prince's birth. A force known as the phoenix force emanated from him and since then, many mutants were born. However, out of vengeance this prince was kidnapped and held in a tower for many years. Along comes a thief and turns this forgotten prince's world upside down. Sound familiar.


End file.
